


Mine is Better Than Yours

by Lichinamo



Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [9]
Category: Spies Are Forever - Talkfine/Tin Can Brothers
Genre: Alternate Universe-Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe-Modern Setting, Drinking, Fluff, M/M, Married Curtwen, Outside Observer, curt and owen are actually the cutest couple on the planet, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:33:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26277973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichinamo/pseuds/Lichinamo
Summary: Two men at the end of the bar were arguing over who had the better husband, and it was driving Howard nuts.Just a silly little one shot :)
Relationships: Owen Carvour/Agent Curt Mega
Series: Unconnected SAF Stories [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888417
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	Mine is Better Than Yours

“I bet _my_ husband is cuter than _your_ husband.”

“Not possible. My husband is the cutest man on the planet.”

“You clearly haven’t seen my husband, then!”

Howard sighed, putting his head down on his arms. The two men at the end of the bar had been arguing over whose husband was better for the past ten minutes, and it was really starting to grate on him.

“My husband asked me out by slipping his phone number to me on a pastry bag when I went to his bakery,” The British one- the one who started the argument- bragged.

“Well _my_ husband _proposed_ to me by the ocean, just as the sun was setting on the horizon,” The other one- an American, with a bit of a Southern accent- fired back.

“ _My_ husband once surprised me with tickets to London for Christmas-”

“ _My_ husband gives me a back rub every night before we go to bed-”

“ _My_ husband does this thing with his mouth-”

Howard slammed back his shot, hoping it would drown out the thoughts that were now swimming in his head. He did not need to know about their sex lives.

The bartender slid another drink in front of him, looking amused as he downed that one too.

“You haven’t seen the worst of it yet.” She had a Russian accent.

Howard’s mouth twisted in disgust, the vodka stinging his tongue. “How can it get worse?”

The bartender pointed in their direction. “Here, watch- Curt just went to the bathroom.”

Curt was apparently the American, and he came back from the bathroom quickly. His eyes locked on the British man he’d been arguing with, and Howard expected them to start up on it again. That is not what happened.

They both perked up at the exact same moment, Curt hustling over to the seated man. “Owen!”

“Curt!” The British man- Owen- took Curt into his arms, pulling him into his lap. “I missed you!”

“I missed you too!”

The two started nuzzling each other, mumbling incomprehensible praises and peppering the others’ faces with kisses.

Howard turned back to face the bartender, who had poured him yet another shot.

“They’re married to each other. This happens every time they have their date night here.”

Well, Howard thought as he did his third shot, at least that changed it from annoying to cute.


End file.
